I Can Make You Feel Better
by YoominC16
Summary: Big Show is sad that he lost the Intercontinental Championship on a technicality and it is up to his boyfriend, Cody, to make him feel better. Big Show/Cody Rhodes slash One-Shot! Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story. They are owned by WWE and/or any other respective parties. No money is being made off of this story.**

**Warning: This is a slash story and does contain explicit slash.  
**

**Written for HardyBoyz4Eva  
**

* * *

Paul, better known as the Big Show, walked backstage with his head hanging low. He had just lost his intercontinental championship to his boyfriend on a technicality. He put himself threw a table. He stepped on the table and it broke under his wait. Paul sighed. Sometimes, he hated being a giant.

As Paul walked threw the halls, everyone that he encountered gave him sympathetic looks and pats on the back. Paul didn't need nor did he want any of their sympathy so he rushed to his locker room.

Once inside of his locker room, Paul flopped down on the couch and sulked. His size always got in the way of his life. It made everything so much more difficult. Everyone thought being a Giant was cool. Everyone thought that the gentle giant's life was like Hagrid's life from Harry Potter. Well, everything in his life was not shits and giggles. His life had been pretty hard. He doesn't remember a time when being big was easy. Paul laid back on the couch as he thought back to his childhood.

_Ten-year-old Paul arrived at his cousin's birthday party with his parents. Even though Paul was ten, he was already six feet tall and a little over two hundred pounds. Paul and his parents walked around to the backyard where the party was going on. When Paul walked around to the backyard, the first thing he saw was the big red, orange, and blue bouncy castle. He wanted to bounce on that bouncy castle. He asked his mother if he could go on the bouncy castle and his mother said yes. Paul ran over to the castle. He took off his shoes and proceeded to go inside of the bouncy castle. On his first bouncy, the castle deflated and the whole thing came tumbling down. All of the parents rushed over to help their crying children out of the castle. After everyone was accounted for and was safe, all of the children started pointing at Paul and calling him names for breaking the bouncy castle. Paul began to cry and his parent took him and left the party. _

Even since then, Show always knew that his weight would get in his way and would get him in trouble. Show wiped his face as he tried to hold back the tears.

Cody opened the door to his and Show's locker room. He saw the big man sprawled out on the couch, a look of sadness upon his face. Cody slowly walked into the locker room. His back wouldn't allow him to move any faster. He softly closed the door and placed his championship belt on the other couch. He moved over to Show and rubbed his baldhead.

"Hey babe." Cody greeted and Show didn't say anything. He just huffed. "What's wrong babe?"

"I hate being a giant." Show moaned and Cody rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We are not going through this again." Cody says as he straddles Paul's lap. "Every time something like this happens, you fall into this depression and I will NOT allow it."

"You saw what happened out there." Show said as he straighten up and looked at Cody. "I stepped on the table and went threw it."

"That wasn't your fault." Cody said and cupped Show's face. "If I hadn't kicked you in your leg, then you wouldn't have stepped on that table. So don't be mad at yourself, be mad at me."

Paul looked at Cody and frowned. "Oh, I'm mad at you. You don't have to worry about that." Paul gave Cody a mean look.

"I know and I'm going to make it up to you." Cody hopped off of Show's lap and held out his hand. "Come on."

* * *

An hour later both men were in their oversized suite bathtub, bubbles were all around and Champagne was in their glasses. Cody grabbed the Champagne bottle from the floor and looked over at Show.

"You OK babe?" Cody asked as he put the bottle to his lips and turned it up, forgetting all about his glass.

"I'm still mad at you." Show said with a smirk on his face.

Cody moved so that he was straddling Show, the bottle still in his hand. "Well then allow me to make everything right." Cody said before turning up the bottle and then placing it on the floor. He then leaned in and gave Show a sloppy, Champagne-filled kiss. Cody moaned into the kiss as Show pulled him closer and grabbed a handful of Cody's rear end.

Cody grind down on Show's stiffening member and Show moaned into the kiss. Cody reached down and stroked Show under the water, getting him to his full hardness.

Cody broke the kiss and moved himself so his entrance was lined up with Show's manhood.

"No prep." Show breathed out heavily.

"No, this is my punishment." Cody said before sinking down on his boyfriend's very large (proportionate) cock.

"Ah!" Cody moaned as he slowly sunk lower and lower. Show grabbed Cody's hips and fought the urge to thrust up into Cody's tightness.

Once Cody had managed to take all of Show, he rocked back and forth on Show's lap, trying to get used to the massive girth that was inside of him.

"Shit." Show cursed as Cody started to bounce on his cock. Show laid his head back on the marble bathtub and let Cody do all of the work.

"You like this?" Cody whispered in a husky voice. "Does this make you feel better?" Cody said and sped his bouncing up, sending some of the bath water out of the tub and onto the floor.

"You know it does." Show managed to say as he grabbed Cody's hips and helped Cody move faster.

Cody couldn't let out anymore coherent sentences as Show's cock started to stabbed at Cody's prostate with every thrust. Cody started to move faster, sending more of the water onto the floor. Cody looked up at Show. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Cody rolled his hips as he bounced and Show let out a slew of curses.

"If you…keep doing that, I'm gonna." Show started.

"I want you too." Cody moaned out as he tried to keep his orgasm in check. He wanted his Paul to come first.

"Oh God." Show moaned out as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. He was too close. "Cody, Cody…fuck!" Show yelled as he bucked inside of Cody and came, filling him with his seed and marking him as his.

Cody reached down to stroke his own cock but was beaten by Show. Show wrapped his large hand around Cody and stroked him roughly. It didn't take long for Cody to finish.

After a few minutes of silence, Cody grabbed the Champagne bottle from the floor and took a swig from it. "So, how do you feel now?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
